Memory Bank
by Vayne358
Summary: Because of Kokonoe's boredom induced curiosity, will Lambda fulfill a long hidden dream that even she did not know of?


**Vayne: Well, I felt bad for suddenly stopping my writing of Blazblue Fanfics, so I'm gonna try make a return to it. I hope you enjoy, and if you don't (or were disappointed I stopped production of BB FFs) I am sorry. Also, I have combined a couple of my other stories for this.**

* * *

Memory Bank

Chapter One: Over-Reconnaissance

The morning sun rose over the mountain range, shining a pale glow over the top of Sector Seven. Sector Seven, a hidden laboratory under the rule of Kokonoe, daughter of Jubei and Konoe of the six heroes. Despite being a strong being both physically and magically, Kokonoe pursues her love of science. Every day, she's working on some new form of invention. Anything that wanders into her mind, she decides to construct; be it deadly weaponry, or foolish gimmicks. As long as she has science, she will never be bored. There are only a few she chooses to give respect to however, even amongst her co-workers. The first is Iron Tager, appropriately named The Red Devil of Sector Seven. Tager was originally leader of an assault team for Sector Seven, but he was mortally wounded and his squad was eliminated. Kokonoe revived him, and he has stayed loyal to her ever since, gaining her trust. The second is Lambda-11. Lambda is a Murakumo Unit revived by Kokonoe after she was brought back by Tager from Ibukido. Her memory was erased, and she has carried out Kokonoe's orders without question. Kokonoe gave Lambda a special device, the Idea Engine. After Terumi was defeated, Kokonoe modified the Idea Engine to give Lambda human emotions and mindsets.

Kokonoe sat at her desk, for once in a rare while she was bored out of her mind. Tager and Lambda were both performing their duties and 'chores' as Tager sometimes referred to some of the things Kokonoe instructed them to do. Like usual, she was sucking on a silvervine candy, her own creation. Her long pink hair was smoothed down, and her two tails were well groomed. Her ears laid flat on her head, and her forehead rested on the table.

"Man...freaking bored..." Kokonoe groaned, and then looked up. She picked up a picture frame, and sighed, "Don't know why I keep this." It was a picture of her family. She was a young girl, being held in her late mother's arms. Her father, Jubei, had one arm wrapped around Konoe, and his tail was tickling Kokonoe's nose. Kokonoe was tightly holding Jubei's other tail in her small hands. She sighed, "I wonder how they're doing?" After Terumi's fall, Konoe was freed from his control, and returned to Jubei. Thinking about this made Kokonoe miffed. She did not like her father greatly, but she sighed once more, "Perhaps...it's time I give him a chance. Maybe one day I'll just leave, and live with my family." Kokonoe chuckled, "Man, I am bored. Never gotten sentimental like this before." She pressed a button on her keyboard, activating the intercom, "Tager, Lambda, report to my office." Tager responded via his communicator.

"Roger, Kokonoe."

Kokonoe waited several minutes before Lambda and Tager arrived, and they stood silently waiting to know what they were to do. Kokonoe was surprised by her decision, as she didn't really care for the subject. Still, it might be useful to know if Jubei came asking, for some odd reason.

"I want you to find Ragna, and inform me as to how he is doing." Tager and Lambda simply nodded, knowing not to question Kokonoe, "Once you find him, contact me. Last reports of his whereabouts were Kagutsuchi."

"Roger." Tager responded, and they both left to begin travel to Kagutsuchi. Kokonoe sat back in her chair, and closed her eyes.

"Man, when was the last time I got some sleep?" She wondered. She sighed, and left her office to go to her living quarters for some rest. She plopped onto her large bed, and quickly fell asleep. She couldn't even remember the last time she used this bed, but didn't mind not knowing such an unimportant piece of information.

* * *

Tager and Lambda sat on the roof of the gondola, speeding through the air towards Kagutsuchi. Lambda was holding onto one of the cables, as her armor forced her to levitate and she would be swept off the gondola otherwise. Tager, with his specialized equipment, was magnetically connected to the roof, immobile as he was thinking.

"Lambda." Tager turned to look at his comrade, "I will search the upper levels of the city. You handle Orient Town, the slums, and the kaka village."

"Affirmative." Lambda responded, her voice cold. She frowned, "I hate this armor." She hated the way it made her sound like a soulless animal. Tager sighed.

"I know, so let's make this quick and thorough." Lambda nodded. They both looked into the distance, "Well, isn't that a sight to see?" Kagutsuchi was in the distance, and the sun seemed to be balancing on top of the Librarium branch. As the gondola pulled into the station, Lambda and Tager jumped off to begin their work; Lambda dropping down while Tager leapt upwards. Lambda nimbly landed on the cold floor of Orient Town in a back alley.

"Location: Orient Town, Kagutsuchi. Objective: Find Ragna The Bloodedge and inform Kokonoe of status. Commencing operation." Lambda shook her head. Old habits die hard as they say. She crept through the alley, and then remembered where she was. Kagutsuchi, where the norm was considered strange. She hovered into the open street, a few people glancing at her as she walked by. Her scanners found a trace of Seithr. _Ragna's trail._ She began to follow it, then another strong aura popped up on her scanners.

"You there!" Lambda didn't turn around, as she knew this voice. The foolish man gave her no choice however, as he leapt in front of her, "Behold! It is I, Bang Shishigami, defender of love and justice!"

"What do you want." Lamdba wasn't asking, she was demanding. Bang was by far the most annoying person she had ever met, and his voice made her head ache.

"Foul servant of Sector Seven, your deeds will not be overlooked! I, Bang Shishi-" Bang was cut off as someone threw a large pot at him, hitting him square in the face. Lambda noticed they were in front of the clinic, and she looked up to see Linhua.

"Shut up Bang!" While Bang was confused, Lambda slipped into the alley, found the entrance to the Kaka village, and vanished. She had lost the trail, but she was going to scan the village anyway.

The dark corridor was rancid, the smell of garbage and other disgusting materials lingered in the air. Lambda darted through to the exit, and leapt onto a high perch on the bordering wall overlooking the village. She didn't even need to activate her scanners, as she saw Ragna in the village square. She opened communications with Kokonoe.

"Lambda, reporting in."

"Yes Lambda, what is it?" Lambda noticed Kokonoe was yawning. _Was she alseep? She never sleeps. Strange._

"Target located at the Kaka village."

"The Kaka village? What is he doing there?"

"Patching for live visual feed." Kokonoe was silent as she observed the scene. Ragna was covered in kittens, and spinning in a fast circle. High pitched squeals echoed through the wide space.

"Interesting." Kokonoe said, "Does he appear to have settled down here?"

"Affirmative, scanners indicate prolonged presence of the Azure."

"How long?"

"Hard to say. Several years."

"Okay, find Tager and return to Sector Seven. Kokonoe out." The transmission was terminated, and then Lambda saw an adult Kaka approach Ragna. It was Taokaka, and they removed all but two kittens from Ragna. Lambda was intrigued as Ragna leaned down and presumably kissed Tao. Tao and Ragna entered a nearby house, and closed the door. Lambda zoomed in on the window, and saw Tao and Ragna there. She wondered what they were doing, and then she saw them disrobing. What came next was unexpected, as Ragna laid Tao on the bed, and positioned himself on top of her. A bright red covered Lambda's face, and she engaged her short range transporter. She vanished from sight, and reappeared above the gondola port. She was panting; ashamed she had spied on two people partaking of personal pleasure. She took a moment to calm down, and then called Tager.

"Tager here."

"Objective has been completed. Meeting at the gondola port roof."

"Roger. I'll be there soon. You alright Lambda? You sound out of breath."

"It's nothing. Lambda out." Lambda canceled the call, and took off her armor. She sighed as the cool mountain air brushed against her skin. She was wearing tight blue shorts and a tank top, so she was still decent. She patiently waited for Tager to get here. Tager arrived just in time, as their designated gondola arrived and was just about to leave. Without a word, they jumped on top as it began to leave. They sped away from Kagutsuchi, heading in the direction of Sector Seven.

"Are you sure you're alright Lambda?" Tager asked again, and Lambda turned away from him.

"I'm fine." Lambda sat down, gazing at the sky as they sped by. She began to think. _I wonder what it feels like. But with who?_

* * *

It had been a few days since Lambda and Tager had returned to Sector Seven, and Kokonoe noticed a visible change. Something was wrong with Lambda. As she was carrying files in Kokonoe's office, she tripped on her feet and fell to the floor, scrambling to pick everything up. _This isn't like her, why is she so flustered?_ Lambda was once again organizing things in Kokonoe's office, and Tager was overseeing some maintenance over the warheads.

"Lambda." She turned to look at her.

"Yes?"

"Come with me, I need to check some things." Lambda nodded, and followed Kokonoe to her sleep pod. Lambda climbed in, and quickly fell asleep. Kokonoe scanned her systems, "Everything seems normal. No, everything is normal. What is going on here?" Kokonoe scanned Lambda again, and again, and again. She was at a loss, "There is nothing! Hmm...well, this will be a first." Kokonoe sighed, and opened Lambda's pod. She woke up.

"Was something wrong?" Lambda asked, somewhat confused.

"No. It's fine. I have to find Tager."

"Okay, I'll continue where I left off."

Kokonoe walked through the steel halls of her domain. She was constantly keying in codes to pass through blast doors, and eventually made her way to the Warhead Chamber. Several interns and professors rushed past her, carrying stacks of paper and important data. She heard a commotion, and Tager yelling.

"Everyone out! Go, get moving!" Kokonoe yelled from the balcony walkway.

"Tager! Report!" Tager didn't miss a beat.

"Radiation leak! One of the warheads has a crack!"

"Well put it in containment you oaf!"

"There's nowhere to put it without irradiating the facility!"

"Put it in Hakumen's old cell! We don't use it anymore anyway! After you're done get washed up and meet me in my office!" Kokonoe saw one of the warheads move, and then Tager leapt away from the center towards the cell. Kokonoe headed back to her office, knowing Tager would be awhile. Lambda was gone and had finished organizing the files, and Kokonoe pulled out Lambda's medical file. She was looking over it as Tager entered the room.

"You wished to see me Kokonoe?"

"Yes. I need your opinion on something."

"Yes?"

"Is something wrong with Lambda? Please, be honest." Tager sighed.

"In all honesty Kokonoe, you have been stressing both of us out recently. I think Lambda needs a well deserved break."

"What about you? Don't you want a break?"

"Someone needs to watch out for things here, and Lambda is not as study as myself." Kokonoe nodded.

"Alright, dismissed Tager." Tager left the room, and Kokonoe keyed the intercom, "Lambda, report to my office." Within minutes, the doors slid open. Lambda stepped inside.

"Yes?"

"Take a vacation."

"Huh?"

"You've been working so hard lately, so I think you deserve a well earned rest. Go wherever you see fit, just try to stay in range of emergency communication, just in case."

"Oh...thank you Kokonoe."

"Don't worry about it Lambda."

"O-Okay. I'll be going back to Kagutsuchi in that case." Lambda said, so that Kokonoe would know where she'd be. Kokonoe nodded.

"Make sure you relax Lambda, and stay safe."

* * *

Lambda inhaled deeply as she stood atop the gondola once more. Nothing lightened her spirits more than the open air. She had no idea what to do for a vacation, but she felt that she had something to do. As the gondola pulled into the station, Lambda phased from sight, and reappeared in the Kaka village. She felt something was wrong, and adorned her armor. She heard someone yelling.

"Spit them out you sludge bag!" It was Ragna, and from the sound if it, Arakune was attacking the village.

"I have to help." Lambda, hovering above the ground, flew forward to the square. Tao and Ragna both were on each side of Arakune, and it sounded like he had just eaten a kitten, or more. Without a second thought, as Lambda reached the central square, she charged at Arakune. Her blades, forming a piercing circle, opened Arakune like a paper ball, and she flew out the other side, two kittens in her arms. While Arakune was yowling in anger, Tao and Ragna struck out. Lambda set the kittens down, and sensed they had inhaled some of Arakune's bodily fluids. She placed her hands on their stomachs, and pressed down hard. They threw up, regurgitating the poisonous goo. Arakune managed to escape, and Ragna and Tao ran up to Lambda.

"Misi! Kato!" Tao cried, kneeling next to the two kittens. Their eyes opened slowly.

"Mommy?" Ragna sighed.

"They're alright." He looked at Lambda, "Thank you Lambda."

"It was nothing." She replied, "They need rest." Ragna nodded, and scooped the pair up.

"I'm taking them to the Elder's." Tao nodded, and watched Ragna walk off. She turned to Lambda.

"So, why are you here?" Lambda looked down, and removed her armor and stood in front of Tao in a pair of denim jeans, and a short sleeved white shirt.

"I wanted to apologize for something."

"Oh?" Tao wondered what it could be, and motioned of Lambda to come into her home. They sat down in the living room.

"A few days ago, Kokonoe wanted to know how Ragna was doing. I found him, but I...also saw you..." Lambda trailed off, but Tao got the drift.

"Oh, I see. It's alright Lambda." Lambda continued, rambling on.

"After I saw it...whenever I saw Kokonoe I...felt all warm and fuzzy." Tao's ears twitched.

"Oh really? Sounds to me like you like her."

"What do you mean?" Lambda was confused.

"I mean you have romantic feelings for her. You want the relationship between you and her to be like the one between Ragna and myself." At that moment, Ragna walked inside.

"Something up with Lambda?"

"She's in love with Kokonoe." Tao said bluntly. Lambda felt her face get hot.

"Really? Well, I hope she accepts you."

"I...I do too." Lambda admitted, and then Tao smiled.

"Why don't you pay Makoto a visit? She can help you with this, and get prepared."

"Makoto?" Ragna raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Tao nodded.

"Where can I find her?" Lambda wasn't sure if Makoto had a permanent residence.

"Orient Town. Say hi to her for me will you?" Lambda smiled, feeling welcome amongst these people.

"Okay. And thanks Tao."

"No, thank you Lambda. You saved out children's lives. We can't possibly repay you." Tao said. Ragna nodded.

"We're in your debt." Lambda nodded, ushered her thanks once more, and left for Orient Town.

* * *

Lambda was cautious walking through Orient Town. After her last visit, it was clear Bang thought she was up to something. She moved quickly, scanning for Makoto's location, but she couldn't scan effectively while out of armor. _If I put it on I'll find her, but then Bang will recognize me._ She looked around, trying to find a way to find her, then she saw a familiar face. She approached the figure, who was browsing a fruit stall, and she turned to look at Lambda.

"Oh, hello there. Lambda wasn't it?" Lambda nodded, "Do you need help? You seem lost."

"Yes Litchi. I have to find Makoto, but I can't find her without my armor on. And Bang seems to think I'm doing something bad, so I can't put it on." Litchi sighed.

"I see. I'll have to have a firm talking with Bang later. Come, I'll show you to Makoto's."

"Thank you Litchi."

"MISS LITCHIIIIII!"

"Oh god..." Litchi covered her face with her hand as Bang rushed towards them.

"TAKE MY LOVE!" Bang yelled, leaping at the tall woman. Litchi's staff appeared from thin air, and Bang's face slammed dead center as it intervened. Litchi held Lambda's hand, and began to walk off with staff in tow. She said a few things to Bang as they left.

"Please stop doing that. And stop being an ass to Lambda, I don't like it." Those last words made Bang stare at them for a split second before being surrounded by his subordinates as he passed out.

Litchi walked with Lambda through the streets. They were heading past the clinic, and to the slightly more upper class part of Orient town. They stopped a street down from the clinic, and Litchi pointed at a large, two-story white house.

"Makoto lives here. I hope you have a nice day Lambda." Lambda nodded.

"Thank you Litchi." Lambda watched Litchi walk off, and knocked on the door.

"Hold on!" Someone called, and the door opened. Lambda was confused, as it was Tsubaki Yayoi. Tsubaki was also confused, "Lambda? What are you doing here?"

"Apologies, I thought this was Makoto's house. I'll be going now."

"Oh, Makoto lives here too." Lambda turned to looked at her, "Did you have something to discuss with her?"

"Y-Yes..." Lambda answered sheepishly.

"Come on in." Tsubaki closed the door behind Lambda as she entered, "Makoto! We have a guest!"

"Coming!" Tsubaki brought Lambda into the living room as Makoto came in from the bedroom. She was surprised to see Lambda, "Oh, hi there Lambda. Wasn't expecting you." Makoto sat down.

"She said she has something to talk about." Tsubaki said.

"Oh? And what might that be?" Lambda shifted uncomfortably, nervous to talk about something like this.

"I...need some help..."

"With what?" Makoto had a good guess as to what Lambda might ask.

"I...like...Kokonoe. But I don't know...what to do." Makoto and Tsubaki looked at each other.

"Well, you've come to the right place. Are you on vacation?" Lambda nodded, "Then we have plenty of time to teach you what to do. Shall we begin?"


End file.
